Ti Amo Sorella
by MistressChurro2054
Summary: One brother's love for his precious sister sends him on an adventure around Europe to find her and bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

So how should I start this? I guess with my name. I'm Lovino Vargas. I have two siblings. A younger brother named Savino and a younger twin sister, Felicia. We live with our parents, Marcos and Isabella, and our grandfather Romulus in Naples, Italy.

We're a pretty normal family...alright that's not the complete truth. My grandfather, or nonno as we Italians say it because that sounds cooler, is an important figure in the Italian Mafia. He is the head of the Vargas family Mafia. The man may act care-free and down-to-earth but when someone messes with our family, he becomes a monster even my parents are scared of.

My siblings and I have never been fond of joining the family business, but that doesn't mean we're useless. We're trained to use a variety of weapons which includes lots of guns and knives. Even have martial arts sprinkled in there because, why the fuck not? That just means we're total badasses.

Shit, I guess I should kinda explain my family tree. That may be helpful

My mother Isabella is the daughter of nonno Romulus. My father Marcos is the son of another mafia boss. And no, it wasn't an arranged marriage. It just so happened they both came from Mafia families that wanted to work together. It was a fucking creepy coincidence. So fucking creepy I question whether it was an arranged marriage or not.

Anyway, my parents fell in love and got married. Then my siblings and I happened. I'm the oldest, then comes my twin sister (aka Sorella) Felicia and then our lil fratello (brother) Savino. Felicia and I are 20. Savino is 16. Still a baby in my eyes.

There, I've explained my entire fucking family. Now to the good stuff. Okay it's not good but whatever.

 **xXx**

Mafia movie stereotypes are a bit over the top but some of it is true. Like if you fuck with someone from the family, the other family members will hunt you down and possibly kill you. That is the truth.

 **xXx**

Apparently, my father wasn't the first person my mother loved. Yeah shocker but whatever, she dated around for awhile okay? Anyhow, the guy before my father broke her heart. He cheated on her with some waitress. Nonno wasted no time and killed the bastard, literally a day after he broke my mother's heart.

Because, you know. You never mess with the daughter of a mafia boss. Especially an Italian mafia boss. My mother was sad but happy that nonno defended her honor.

Being sadistic is a common trait in mafia families. My siblings and I possess that trait as well. So people could imagine happy we were to hear that our nonno had killed a man who broke our mother's heart.

Okay I'm fucking rambling again. Time to get to the point.

I've said that you never mess with the family involved in the mafia. Well someone decided to test the limits of my family one day.

 **xXx**

"Be careful Sorella."

"I will be fratello."

"Do you have your pepper spray and dagger?"

"Sí, sí Lovi."

"Do you want a gun too?"

"Lovi! I'm just going to the airport to pick up my Japanese friend, Sakura. I don't need a gun!"

"Hey you can never be too careful."

"I'll be fine fratello."

"Now, are you sur-"

"Goodbye fratello!" Felicia kissed both my cheeks and picked up her purse, clicking open the front door and leaving.

Now don't judge me. I have the right to be a protective older brother. She's the only daughter, the only sister. I hate seeing her in pain or sad. It kills me a little inside whenever she's crying. That may the twin connection talking but I swear to god, I can feel her pain.

"Bambino she'll be fine. She can defend herself." My mother put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. But I still worry. Nothing can stop me from worrying." I mumbled. Mother chuckled and pecked my cheek.

I won't lie. My mother is fucking gorgeous. She's got the body and skin tone every girl dreams of. Mother has long, red- mahogany hair. It's always curled and falling halfway down her back. Her eyes. Her eyes are something. They're a hazel color with little green flecks in them. Mother is a drop dead gorgeous dammit. And I'm a mirror image of her. Hell yeah.

But if you think my mother is pretty, let me tell ya about my Sorella.

Felicia has an hour glass figure with red-orange auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her hair is long so she constantly throws it up, whether it'd be a ponytail, pigtails or braids. Today it was a ponytail by the way.

My father is a unique lookin' man. He's got wavy black hair with olive green eyes. I'm shocked none of us inherited his jet black hair.

Savino looks just like Felicia except his hair is a bit more orange. Did I mention he's also fucking handsome? He deserves the best girlfriend out there.

 **xXx**

God dammit! I rambled again. Continuing on now!

Mother eventually got me to calm down and watch some tv. I quickly got bored of that and decided to take a nap. I don't know how long I slept for ever but I had a feeling it was a pretty long time because i woke up to Savino shaking my shoulders.

"What the hell do you want?" I huff, brushing off my brother's hands. Savino stared at me with a scared and worried look on his face. He shakily pointed to the tv. I looked up, seeing my parents and nonno gazing at the television screen in horror.

'...two girls have been abducted from the Naples International airport...according to their IDs left in their abandoned wallets, their names are Felicia Vargas and Sakura Honda...' said the news lady.

I felt my heart and stomach drop. The sister, who I literally just saw a couple hours ago, has been kidnapped. I sat there silently. Mother broke down in tears and collapsed to the floor. Father and nonno attempted to comfort her.

I took out my phone and stared at the lock screen. It was a picture of my sister and I at a football (soccer by the way) game between Italy and Germany. It wasn't long before I was tearing up.

'...I'll be fine fratello...'

"Feli...where are you? And who dares to mess with my little sister?" I swallowed a lump in my throat as I pulled a crying Savino in for a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nonno." I landed my teary gaze on my grandfather.

"What is it Lovino?" Nonno met my gaze.

"I want to find Feli." I wiped my tears and rubbed my sobbing fratello's back. His sad eyes turned into something that looked like worry. He knew exactly what I meant when I said that.

"Bambino, don't. We'll let the police handle it." Mother quickly glanced up at me. She looked fearful. She had been dragged into the 'family business' against her will and had done her best to keep me and siblings away from it.

"If we let them handle it alone, nothing will get done. I'm Feli's big brother and I intend to find her!" I moved Savino onto the couch and stood up.

"If this is what your want to do, I'll help you." Nonno rubbed his temples and sat on his knees.

"Papa, don't help him! Don't let him use the family business to find Feli." Mother grabbed his wrist.

"You love Felicia don't you? You want her back right?" Nonno glared at her. It was kinda freaky since he never did anything scary around her or to her for that matter.

"Y-yes I want her back. I want her back here and safe at home." Mother looked down at her lap.

"Then let me use the family business for good." Nonno smiled and kissed her forehead. Seriously how did this man manage to be so scary and so kind hearted at the same time? I guess those are good traits for a mafia boss. You gotta be threatening and a charmer.

"O-okay. Just don't let Lovino get killed. I've lost one child and I don't want to lose another one." Mother sniffled and hugged father.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to him." Nonno gently patted her head, then looked up at me, "Try calling your sorella's cell."

Instead of arguing how stupid that idea was, I mean seriously she had been kidnapped for fuck sake, I still dialed her number.

We waited a few seconds. I honestly didn't think she'd answer. But then, someone picked up.

"Hallo Lovi." A man with a really thick accent greeted.

"Who are you and where is my sister?!" I snapped. My blood was boiling. I recognized that accent anywhere. And judging by the narrowing eyes of my nonno, he did too. Russians.

"I can confirm that we aren't in Italy anymore. But obviously, I'm not going to tell you where we are. Being in a mafia family myself, I'm not keen on revealing my location." The man chuckled. Nonno quickly snatched my cell out of my hand.

"I don't know who you are just from your voice. But you know what kind of family I come from, as I'm sure you recognize my voice. However, I love my granddaughter. I will find you. And I will kill you. That's a promise." Nonno hissed. I don't think I've ever seen him more serious or scary in my life. He looked ready to kill this man.

"Good luck, mister Vargas." The Russian voice laughed and hung up. Nonno breathed deeply and handed me my phone.

"Papa, he knows who you are." Mother gulped.

"Which means he knew who he was kidnapping. He didn't just do it randomly." Father bit his lip.

"And that's the worst part." Nonno clenched his fists.

"Do you have any debt to settle with the Russian mafia that you forgot about, papa?" Mother nervously played with her hair.

"I've never worked with the Russian mafia. Ever. I refused to." Nonno pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then why would they target Feli?!" I questioned.

"Probably just to annoy me. Especially since she's my only granddaughter." Nonno rubbed his temples, "I'm gonna have to call in some help. From Spain and Germany."

"But you're the Vargas mafia boss! You shouldn't need help." I put my hands on my hips. I know is sounds girly but I was trying to prove a point god dammit.

"Even someone like me needs helps every once in a while." Nonno snapped, "Besides the people I'm contacting have children your age who would work with you to rescue your sister."

I snorted and looked away, "As long as none of those children you speak of get in my way. Feli is my sister and I intend to be the one to bring her home."

"I hope we can." Nonno sighed

I shot a glare at him, "Don't hope. We will bring her home. Don't have any doubts." I growled and stomped upstairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed and picked up my sister's forgotten cross necklace, something nice I got her for her birthday. I kissed it and held it against my chest.

"Don't worry Feli. I will find you. I'll pray for your safety and I will find you. Just wait for me. Wait for me. I'll be your hero. Just like when we were little." I murmured.


End file.
